felinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinal
Scientific name: discipulus Arganti Weight: Variable Maximum age: Unknown Habitat: Locations of intense dark magic, usually in Coniferous forests Family: Spawn of Argantus One of the most recognizable Monsters of dark magic, Sentinals are well-known for their merciless, ethereal nature that they use in service to Argantus, the father of all lies. They are long, lanky, and move very fluidly, which masks their insidious and lightning quick movement that they use to protect themselves when in danger, along with other "Interesting" abilities. Characteristics A Sentinal is on average twenty to twenty two feet tall, with a face reminiscent of a roman combat helmet or a Knight's helm, with two purple, glowing eyes that peak right out under the mask, which are rarely ever seen. On their forehead is something called a Sentinal's lens, an object of highly magical properties that allows them to slowly turn anything that gets caught in the light of the lens to stone. Those who get caught under the lens usually say the effects feels like a mix of cold, heat, a migraine, and intense muscle fatigue, before the stone-turning effects actually set in. Their bodies are known to be made of a material comparable to that of solid shadow, and is known to bend rather than break. because of this, when one is hunted, skilled hunters have been known to bash out their stilt-like legs with a sledgehammer and topple them, making it easier to get to their more delicate components and finally kill them. be forewarned, however, that if the injured Sentinal touches a shadow as it is following, it will be able to shadow hop away and all damage done to its body will be revoked once it appears from the opposite shadow, giving it the opportunity to attack or run. they have long arms, broad shoulders, a fairly lengthy neck, and what looks like a mane of smoke-like purple fire running down their necks. they are known for how quick they can become when desperate, and can fuse their three fingers on their arms together to create scythe-like blades that they use to furiously slash and hack at attackers, cutting through daggerfell gauntlet chords and ripping apart buildings with ease. When caught in the sunlight, which can hinder most of their abilities, they will move on all fours, and have been seen moving like a spider with four legs or a rather large deer. well-trained Lightseekers, especially rare mages with control over sunlight, have been known to perfect an ability known as High-jacking, where they will, under special circumstances, imbue a Spawn of Argantus, most of the time a Sentinal, (Although Ferpyras have been used as well,) with light, causing half of their bodies to turn a magnificent gold color. These high-jacked monsters also develop a more individualized and less uniform personality, along with a less malign aproach to things. Cultural significance The term "A sentinal's lens" is used in the modern vernacular to describe a potion's ingredient that has a significant enough value warrented only by it's demand. while Sentinals are hunted on a daily basis, their lenses when collected from the corpse of a dead specimen will fetch high prices on an open market simply because of their high demand. indeed, they are a valuable asset in multiple very potent potions, and will actually go for higher prices if the hunter selling one is able to keep it in undamaged, untouched condition. After all, an undamaged lens will still turn things to stone when one shines a light through it. Ground lenses, which hold a glass-like consistency, are usually sold to potions masters, who keep large stock on the material to create the most powerful potions such as a Drought of Temporary Immortality. Trivia * The Sentinal is one of the few monsters that I have created that is not based upon any monster of popular culture, and was created simply because I thought the name was cool. It's design may be remiscent of other monsters, such as it's lanky limbs or its lens, (Which is actually based upon an enemy/obstacle in the horror game "Little nightmares") but all in all, it is mostly my own creation.